choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Circy/Re-Write Walkthrough of The Royal Romance book 1
Hey, Everybody! I made a walkthrough for most of the new stuff in the infamous re-write of the first few chapters of The Royal Romance book 1. I have added my own opinions and recommendations in the walkthrough, because this is a blog, so I can do that! Haha! Also because I think it might be helpful for you to know what's better and worse than the original. So... Enjoy! Or at least, be careful what scenes you take? 'Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time' Choice 1 * May the best woman win. (No effect) * My first act as queen will be banishing you! (No effect) *I'd actually rather date you. (No effect) Choice 2 *Choose this look! (Face 1) *Choose this look! (Face 2) *Choose this look! (Face 3) Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice! *Enter the name of your charming prince. Default is "Liam" Choice 4 * I'd love to. (No effect) * In your face, Olivia! (No effect) *I'm ready to do a lot more than dance. (No effect) Choice 5 * You'll have to start bowing to me. (No effect) *I'll still be me. (No effect) Choice 6 * Why do I get all the rowdy tables? (No effect) * I'm on it. The tip will be insane! (No effect) *Bring on the hot guys! (No effect) Choice 7 This is a timed choice! * The pleasure's all mine. (No effect) ⬅ Correct * The charm's all fine. (No effect) *The treasure's all wine. (No effect) If the timer ends, you get tongue-tight. Choice 8 * Nothing I couldn't handle. (No effect) * That's one for it... (No effect) *This is your chance to make it up to me. (No effect) Choice 9 * To the hottest club in town, Kismet. (Path A) *To a gorgeous secret cove by the beach. (Path B) The choice you make here will determine where you spend most of the rest of the chapter. WARNING: (dresses you buy here, you 'can't' use later in the book, so far) Choice 10 (Path B) *Beach Vibes (12 diamonds) (Out on the Town) * Basic Black Dressed to Impress' '(when you buy an outfit) (New Choice) Choice 11 (Path B) * Go skinny dipping with Liam (16 diamonds) * Admire the view of the water. Choice 10 (Path A) *Date Night (12 diamonds) (Out on the Town) *Basic Black Dressed to Impress' '(when you buy an outfit) (New Choice) Choice 11 (Path A) * I'll admit it, I'm impressed. * You must have serious connections. * I guess you really turned on the charm. (New Choice) Choice 12 (Path A) * Stand up to the girls and whisk Liam away! (16 diamonds) * Wait for them to leave. WARNING: (I wouldn't recommend taking this one, if you want to keep the illusion of your Prince being chivalrous. '''NOTE: That change of behaviour is only there if you take this scene, Prince is perfectly himself without it.' )'' (New) Diamond Choice 1 (Path A) * Liam, you're going to have to get real blunt with them. (No effect) * Sorry, ladies, he's with me. * Ladies, desperate isn't a good look. (New) Diamond Choice 2 (Path A) * Find somewhere totally secluded! (No effect) * Lose them on the crowded dance floor! (New) Diamond Choice 3 (Path A) * Seduce Liam with my sexiest moves. * Playfullyget him to jump up and down to the beat! (No effect) (New) Diamond Choice 4 (Path A) * Okay, I admit it... I was jealous. * Maybe I should've let them have you. (No effect) * How about we give them something to be jealous of? (New) Diamond Choice 5 (Path A) * Kiss Liam. * Tease Liam. (No effect) Choice 13 * Congratulations. (No effect) * You're pretty flirty for an engaged guy. (No effect) Choice 14 * Why didn't you tell me? (No effect) * This doesn't change anything. (Liam +Romance) * I kind of had a feeling... (No effect) Choice 15 ''' *See the world. (Wanderlust) *Fall in love. (Hopeless Romantic) *Live each day to the fullest. (Carpe Diem) '''Choice 16 * You're lucky I can call in a favor. (?20) (Liam +Romance) *We should call it a night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * She symbolizes freedom. (No effect) * She's famous. (No effect) *You might never come back here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * You just don't know me very well. (No effect) * I'm actually shocked too. (No effect) *Wait, who's driving this boat. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * You seemed like you needed it. (No effect) * I love a good adventure. (No effect) *Maybe I'm falling for you. (Liam +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 * I'm glad I could help. (No effect) * You mean that crack team at the bachelor party couldn't pull this off. (No effect) *What else do you dream about? (No effect) "At Liberty" Choice 17 *Pull Liam ''close and kiss him. (''Liam +Romance) (Prince Charming) or (Twice as Nice) *Hug Liam. (A Royal Night Out) Choice 18 * Why me? (No effect) *What's in it for you? (No effect) 'Chapter 2: Welcome to Cordonia' (New Choice) Choice 1 ''' * All eyes on me (25 diamonds) * Bluebelle '''Choice 2 * I'm terrified. (No effect) * I'm not afraid of anything. (Drake +Relationship) *THEY should be afraid of ME! (Drake +Relationship) Choice 3 * I'm different than those other girls. (No effect) * The crown doesn't hurt. (No effect) *To be fair, YOU'RE more my type. (Drake +Relationship) Choice 4 * It's like something out of a fairy tale! (No effect) *It's smaller than I expected. (No effect) (New scene with paparazzi) Red carpet backseat-ment ''(you didnt buy the dress in choice 1)'' '''(New Choice) Choice 5 (you didnt buy the dress) * They're definitely missing out * I guess the competition is stiffer than I thought. Red carpet Treatment'' (you bought the dress in choice 1)'' '''(New Choice) Choice 5 (you bought the dress) * I always knew I was destined for the spotlight! * Is there something on my face? (No effect) Choice 6 * So hot? (No effect) *So jaded? (No effect) Choice 7 * Jumping on the bed? (No effect) *Clearing out the mini bar? (No effect) (This whole scene with meeting Bertrand is moved from chapter 4 to here) ' '''Choice 8 ' * I'm so sorry, Your Grace. (No effect) *Maxwell didn't mention the stick up your ass. (No effect) '''Choice 9 * Listen at the door. (Path A) *Give them privacy. (No effect) Choice 10 (Path A) * Yeah, and I don't like what I heard. (No effect) *I would never! (No effect) Choice 11 * There's no shame in being broke. (No effect) *Does that mean I have to buy my own dress for the Masquerade? (No effect) (if you didn't buy the dress in Choice 1. This sentence changed from the original scene) * Guess that explains why I had to buy my own dress back in New York (if you bought the dress in Choice 1.) (New Choice) Choice 12 ' * I would be delighted (Diamonds) ''(this is a tour of the palace with Bertrand and Maxwell) * To be honest, I'd like to stay in and rest. (Room Service) NOTE: (This is a fun scene. Not really nesessary for the 'old' players to do it for the 'tips'. But nice to have something new.) '''(New) Diamond Choice 1 * Sushi fresh from the ocean! (A) * The biggests ice cream sundae I've ever seen! (B) * Pancakes!Pancakes!Pancakes! © (New) Diamond Choice 2 © * Pancaaaaaakes! (New) Diamond Choice 3 * Behold the Monarch's Orb! (New) Diamond Choice 4 * Behold the Golden Scepter! (New) Diamond Choice 5 * Very shiny. * What exactly do these do? * Is everything here apple-themed? (No effect) (New) Diamond Choice 6 * Admire it! * Do a cannonball! * Push the Beaumont brothers in! (No effect) (New) Diamond Choice 7 * It looks perfect for bubble baths! (No effect) * Why is this part of the tour again? (New) Diamond Choice 8 * Fancy! * Is this where Liam sits? (No effect) * Looks like it was made for me... (New) Diamond Choice 9 * Try them on for size. (No effect) * Respectfully look at them from a distance. (New) Diamond Choice 10 * Liam is special. * Fate led me here. (No effect) * It sounded like fun. (New) Diamond Choice 11 * I have to say that was really fun! * Thank you both. * We're gonna have so much fun together! Tour the Force (New Choice) Choice 13 * I'm homesick. * I'm too excited to sleep! * Hey, what are YOU doing out here? (No effect) (New Choice) Choice 14 * Admire this tree? * Climb this tree? (No effect) * Chop down this tree? (New Choice) Choice 15 * Beautiful. * So quiet! * Romantic... (New Choice) Choice 16 * Sneak into Liam's room! (18 Diamonds) * Hang out with Drake on the roof. (18 Diamonds) * Go to sleep (Night, Night) NOTE: (Scene with '''Drake': I think this is a really good scene that really adds something to the story for the better. It makes you see how Drake warms up to you (against his wishes?) no matter if you choose to kiss him or not.)'' You can do both, before going to sleep. +Relationship Drake (New) Diamond Choice 1 (Drake) * But now two of us know about it. * How did you find it? (No effect) * Of course you'd love it. (New) Diamond Choice 2 (Drake) * Completely irrational? (No effect) * Admirably adventurous? * Only here for Liam? (New) Diamond Choice 3 (Drake) * Dance? (No effect) * Kiss! * Stand here awkwardly until you remember? (New) Diamond Choice 4 (Drake) * Why would you get me into trouble? (No effect) * I can handle trouble. (New) Diamond Choice 5 (Drake) * Drop down by myself. (No effect) * Take Drake's hand. (New) Diamond Choice 6 (Drake) * Thanks * You're a lot less of a jerk than I thought. (No effect) * You're cute when you get flustered. Seeing Stars WARNING: (Scene with '''Prince': Ugh. I don't like this one at all! MC looks like a crazy stalker with a gold digger obsession or something. The idea of meeting the prince before everything starts, is nice. But there were no 'just friends' options at all! Just throw herself in his arms like a desperate fangirl. I don't recommend this scene. Not even if you want to romance Prince. It's embarrassing!)'' (New) Diamond Choice 1 (Liam) This is a timed choice (I didn't read it fast enough, but it were various ways of going through a window) * window ''' * '''window * window (New) Diamond Choice 2 (Liam) * I had to see you. * Surprise! (No effect) (New) Diamond Choice 3 (Liam) * My unmatched grace and charm. (No effect) * Maxwell's idea. * Our obvious chemistry. (New) Diamond Choice 4 (Liam) * That part was my idea. (No effect) * I couldn't stay away. * I want you, Liam. So badly it hurts. (New) Diamond Choice 5 (Liam) * Kiss Liam! * Wrap my arms around Liam. (No effect) (New) Diamond Choice 6 (Liam) * And what is the Prince tempted to do? * You know, I didn't come here just to talk. * Consider this an exercise in self-control. (No effect) (New) Diamond Choice 7 (Liam) * You're about to learn that I'm full of surprises. (No effect) * You're full of surprises too. Good Night, Sweet Prince 'Chapter 3: Reunited' (This scene is moved from chapter 2 to here) ''' '''Choice 1 * Sorry! (Hana + Relationship) * This is MY appointment. (No effect) *You're gorgeous. (Hana + Relationship) Choice 2 * Help her. (Hana +Relationship) *Tease her. (No effect) (New Choice) Choice 3 * Silver Sensation (25 diamonds) (A Rising Star) * Bluebelle (Rain on my Masquerade) If you pick one of the diamond outfits it will get you a scene in Chapter 3. Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What is your last name? (No effect) Choice 5 * Lady Riley Surname. (No effect) * Riley Surname of New York. (No effect) *Just Riley. (No effect) Choice 6 * Hana (Path A) *Drake (Path B) (New)(You need to talk to Hana first, if you want to talk to both of them and only Drake offers a diamond scene) (New Choice) Choice 7 (Path A) * Wonderful! * A little overwhelming. (New Choice) Choice 7 (Path B) * I love it. * I hate it. * Is this like our new thing now? Are we bonding? (New Choice) Choice 8 (Path B) * Convince Drake and share the first dance with Liam! (18 diamonds) *Join the recieving line. (The last to know) NOTE: (If you want to romance Drake I recommend this scene. If you want to romance Prince, then I recommend this scene too, because it gives you the first dance with Prince, but you have to take different choices with Drake, I suppose.) (New) Diamond Choice 1 * Good with people? * Familiar with how normal humans interact? * Easy to get close to? (New) Diamond Choice 2 * You know a spark when you FEEL one. * Liam feels the same way I feel around him. (New) Diamond Choice 3 * If you wanted a meal with me, you could have just asked. * This is no time for snacking! * I never know what to expect with you. (New) Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice * Catch the woman * Catch the tray of food * Catch both (Correct) (New) Diamond Choice 5 * Why are you helping me? Really. * What if someone sees me sneak out? * Who will YOU be dancing with? (New) ''(This whole next scene moved up before meeting the King, probably because it looks to match better with the premium scene if you take it)'' You only get the following choice if you bought a diamond costume in the previous chapter. Diamond Choice (dress) * And how does a prince greet a beautiful mysterious woman. (No effect) * We've actually met once before. (No effect) * It's Riley! (No effect) First and Foremost – (you took the scene with Drake, so you get to have the first dance with the Prince) (New) Diamond Choice 6 (dance) * Twirl back into his arms. * Dip back while holding onto his hand. * Wink at the other noble ladies. (They don't appriciate it! haha!) Choice 9 * I know we have something special. I want to see what it can be. (No effect) * Any advice for me? (No effect) *Should we just send these other girls home now? (No effect) Choice 10 * Scary. (Liam +Relationship) * Fun! (Liam +Relationship) *Like reality TV. (Liam +Relationship) Choice 11 * How are you holding up? (No effect) * What do you think of all this? (No effect) * Are you glad I came? (No effect) Choice 12 * Kiss the King's ring. (Out of Favor) * Kiss the King's shoe. (Out of Favor) * Ignore Olivia's advice and curtsy (In Good Graces) Choice 13 * I've met the Prince once before. (No effect) * It's none of your business. (No effect) *Can we go back to how you lied to me about kissing the King's shoe? (No effect) Choice 14 * Liam would be friends with YOU. (No effect) *The rest of you let Olivia talk like this. (No effect) Choice 15 * I'll go with you. (No effect) *You don't have to listen to them. (No effect) Choice 16 *You're acting like a child, not a queen. (Hit Where It Hurts) *You're a real bitch. (Backfired Burn) Although neither option affects anything later, Olivia takes the second choice as a compliment. Choice 17 * I'm going after Hana. (19 diamonds) *I'm going to enjoy my drink inside. Alone. (Cool Your Heels) Diamond Choice 2 * Make sure you're okay. (No effect) * See if I needed to beat up Olivia. (No effect) *Give you a hug. (Hana +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 * Too emotional. (No effect) * Perfectly sensible. (No effect) *Human. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Who cares about your past. (No effect) *A broken engagement is nothing to be ashamed of. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * You're her biggest threat. (Hana +Relationship) *She senses weakness. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * You could never look like a mess to me. (Hana +Romance) *Nothing a quick touch-up won't fix. (No effect) "Lean On Me" 'Chapter 4: Save the last dance' (New Choice) Choice 1 * Tell me you've got something planned that can top that? * Can she even DO that? (New Choice) Choice 2 * Sizzling in Scarlet (25 diamonds) (Red Hot) * No thanks (The High Road?) NOTE: (This is actually a nice purchase, because it comes with a nice sized diamond scene, with a few choices.) (New) Diamond Choice 1 (dress) * Women don't always have to be at each other's throats. (No effect) * That bitch is going DOWN! (New) Diamond Choice 2 (dress) * I'm on FIRE tonight! (No effect) * The devil is in the details. * Look on my works, Olivia, and despair! (New) Diamond Choice 3 (dress) * Your future Queen! * Your worst nightmare! * Riley last Name. ''(No effect) '''Choice 3' * May I cut in? (Liam +Relationship) * Liam, I believe this is my dance. (Liam +Relationship) *Penelope, hands off my man. (No effect) Choice 4 * I love it! (Liam +Relationship) * It's nice, but I miss New York. (No effect) *I'd like it better if I had more time with you. (Liam +Romance) Choice 5 * I'm so sorry. (No effect) *That must have been difficult for Cordonia. (No effect) Choice 6 * You can tell me anything. I'm here for you. (No effect) *Let's talk about something happier. (No effect) Choice 7 * You know any swear words. (No effect) *Drake knows how to have fun. (No effect) Choice 8 *I don't want to get you in trouble. (Turned Into A Pumpkin) Diamond Choice 1 * We should play. (No effect) *Tag! You're 'it,' Liam! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 This is a timed choice! * Take the shortcut! (No effect) *Stay on the path! (No effect) If the timer ends, you slow down. Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice! * Hide in the bushes! (No effect) * Tackle Liam! (No effect) *Run to the center! (No effect) If the timer ends, you hesitate. Diamond Choice 4 * I feel the same way. (No effect) *Are you sure it isn't just the flowers and the twinkling lights? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Kiss him. (Liam +Romance) (Game of Love) *Pull away. (Chaste Tag) "An A-maze-ing Evening" Choice 9 This is a timed choice! * Fancy dirt bike exhibition. (No effect) * Fancy hat competition. (No effect) *Fancy horse race. (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you don't give an answer. Although "Fancy horse race" is the correct answer there is no effect other than getting Bertrand to smile. (New Choice) Choice 10 * You're never disturbing me! * It's getting late, but I suppose I have a minute for the Prince... * You came here alone, to my room at night? (New Choice) Choice 11 * Adopt the corgi! (15 diamonds) (Corgi! Corgi! Corgi!) * Don't adopt the corgi (New Choice if you adopt the Corgi) Choice 12 * What do you name the corgi? Default name is Chance (New Choice if you adopt the Corgi) Choice 13 * This is the best gift ever!!! * This will be our fur baby! (New Choice if you adopt the Corgi) Choice 14 * We play palace fetch in this fancy bedroom? * I feed you some royal appetizers? *I give you aaaalll the scritches! NOTE: (Though it's fun to have your dog allready, I don't know what they're planning with it. He is not written into the coming chapters yet, so seems like they just want to make you pay early/again for your dog and he only becomes important again in book 2?) 'Chapter 5: Off to the Races' Choice 1 This is a timed choice! * Your Highness. (No effect) * Hey you. (No effect) *Your Grace. (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 2 * Didn't bow. (No effect) * Used the wrong hand. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Didn't address me as 'my future queen.' (No effect) (New) ''This scene is moved from chapter 4 to here'' Choice 3 ''' * You can't intimidate me. (No effect) * There's a bird nesting in your hair. (No effect) *You don't need to hurt others to protect yourself. (Olivia +Relationship) '''Choice 4 *Triple Crown Couture (?25) (Derby Diva) *Off to the Races (?20) (Derby Diva) *Bluebelle (No effect) Choice 5 * Great! It'll be fun. (No effect) *Kind of like throwing up. (No effect) Bertrand is happier with the second response since he doesn't want you to be overconfident and mess up because of that. Choice 6 * Just a regular woman, like many out there. (+Story) The Everywoman * The adventurous American lone wolf. (+Story) The American *A mystery. (+Story) The Mystery Woman Choice 7 * I was his waitress. (+Story) The Everywoman * He couldn't figure me out. (+Story) The Mystery Woman *I share his love for the Statue of Liberty. (+Story) The American Choice 8 * Silly (+Story) The Everywoman * Aloof (+Story) The Mystery Woman *Fierce (+Story) The American "Common Ground" if picked 2 or more 'The Everywoman' choices. "Anonymous Allure" if you picked 2 or more 'The Mystery Woman' choices, or you picked one from each category. "Foreign Fatale" if you picked 2 or more 'The American' choices. +Press if you wear one of the diamond outfits. Choice 9 This is a timed choice! * Full of people and cities. (No effect) *Full of charm and wonder. (+Press) If the timer ends, you blank on a response. Choice 10 This is a timed choice! * Graceful and composed. (+Press) *Grateful and condescending. (No effect) If the timer ends, you can't find the words. Choice 11 This is a timed choice! * Comfort the people. (+Press) *Ask myself if it's really a problem. (No effect) If the timer ends, you can't answer. "Media Darling" if you get 3-4 +Press. "Faux Press" if you get 2 or fewer +Press. Choice 12 This is a timed choice! * Run! (No effect) * Try to calm the horse down! (No effect) *Stay very still! (No effect) If you let the timer run out, you freeze. Choice 13 * You saved me! (No effect) *Are you following me? (No effect) Choice 14 * I'm going with you. (?18) *I'll see you around. (Back to the Bleachers) Diamond Choice 1 * Sneak up behind him and scare him! (No effect) * Playfully cover his eyes. (No effect) *Ask him what he's thinking about. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Drake was kind enough to let me in. (No effect) *I have my ways. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * That was really thoughtful of you. (No effect) * Don't you think I can take care of myself? (No effect) *Why did you pick DRAKE of all people? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Powerful. (No effect) * Beautiful. (No effect) *Trapped. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Of course not. We're happy to see you. (Drake +Relationship) *You're ALWAYS interrupting. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * So cute! (No effect) *Ridiculous. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Happy to help. (No effect) *Happier watching. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * You made mine too. (No effect) *How about a goodbye kiss? (Liam +Romance) "Private Viewing" Choice 15 (If you don't join Liam and Drake in their tent) * That's sweet of Liam. (No effect) * Why'd he choose you of all people? (No effect) *I can take care of myself. (No effect) Choice 16 * You look stunning. (Hana +Romance) *How do you handle all the attention? (Hana +Relationship) I also want to re-direct you to Szmatan777 her blog 'Lost Prince' about this subject. There's quite the discussion on there too. https://choices-stories-you-play.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Szmatan777/Lost_Prince Category:Blog posts